Protect Me
by Lunapix
Summary: OS HPDM  Harry est l'Elu, Draco est un Mangemort dévoué. Pourtant, ils s'aiment et vivent une histoire d'amour secrète chaque nuit. Mais la bataille finale approche et ils ne veulent pas se quitter...


_**Bonjour !!!! Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment et que je décide de publier !!! Merci à Phenixmiyavi pour la correction !**_

_**C'est un HPDM donc je conseille aux homophobes et prudes de cliquer sur la flèche précédente… Toutefois, si vous n'êtes rien de tout ça et que vous êtes le courage incarné, continuez… **_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages, lieux (sauf la petite maison secrète…) et autres, exceptée l'histoire, sont de la plume de la célèbre mais non moins talentueuse auteur des Harry Potter : Joanne Kathleen Rowling. De plus la chanson appartient au groupe Placebo et s'appelle « Protège-moi ».**_

_**Merci d'être venus ici et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture !**_

-----------------------------------------------------

_C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend_

La lumière du soleil levant, baignant dans la pièce, réveilla le jeune homme blond qui papillonna des yeux avant de se les frotter doucement. Il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche et sourit tendrement en voyant une tête brune ébouriffée sortir de dessous les couvertures. Il bailla discrètement et s'étira alors que le jeune homme, couché à côté de lui, se retournait pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il entoura le corps mince de son amant de ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur les cheveux de celui-ci.

- Bonjour, murmura Harry en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en allant chercher la bouche de son aimé pour un baiser plus langoureux.

Le brun, les yeux toujours fermés, se laissa embrasser docilement, y répondant lascivement. Leurs langues se caressaient tendrement, chacune dévoilant à l'autre qu'elles ne pourraient plus vivre sans se toucher encore et encore. Harry sourit à la fin du baiser alors que leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées. Ils se décollèrent enfin, Draco soupirant de devoir quitter cette bulle de bonheur trop éphémère.

Il se leva et, après un baiser rapide sur la joue de Harry, fila dans la petite salle de bain qu'ils avaient aménagé magiquement dans cette cabane miteuse. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et entra à nouveau dans la chambre minable. Harry avait les yeux désormais bien ouverts et une tristesse sans nom les envahissait, comme presque tous les matins depuis 19 mois.

- Harry... soupira-t-il, je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste encore, tu devrais y être habitué maintenant... Je dois y retourner. On se voit ce soir en plus.

Harry souffla mélancoliquement et tenta un mince sourire qui déchira le cœur de Draco.

- Je sais mais c'est dur quand même.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau, rapidement le baiser devint plus fougueux mais aussi plus désespéré et amer. Ils se détachèrent le plus lentement possible et Draco garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes encore.

- Redis-moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis ici avec toi, Draco… J'ai peur de l'oublier...

Draco sourit et répondit avec une voix tendre malgré son air accablé :

- Parce que tu m'aimes… et que je t'aime aussi comme un fou.

Draco se leva sans attendre de réponse et, après un dernier échange visuel amoureux, il transplana dans le Manoir le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

_La fête est finie, on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

Alors que son compagnon entrait dans le repaire de son Maître, Harry se leva, le cœur lourd et se dirigea, telle une poupée automate, vers la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé et avoir effacé, malgré lui, les dernières traces de Draco sur son corps, Harry s'habilla et transplana devant le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, au 12 Square Grimmaud. Il attendit que le bâtiment apparaisse devant ses yeux et entra rapidement. Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'il mis un pied dans le salon.

- Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Tu as encore passé la nuit dehors ? Quand nous diras-tu ce que tu fabriques lors de ces nuits passées à l'extérieur ?

- Si ça concerne les Horcruxes, tu dois nous le dire Harry. On est venu ici pour t'aider alors ne nous mets pas de côté. On a l'impression de te déranger et de t'ennuyer sinon, poursuivit Ron.

Harry sourit et s'assit sur le fauteuil où il fit apparaître d'un mouvement gracieux de la main un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Il en but la moitié d'une longue gorgée puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je vous expliquerais ce que je fais pendant ces nuits lorsque la guerre sera terminée. Promis ! Mais je vous jure que cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec les Horcruxes ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Voldemort ou cette stupide guerre.

Ses deux amis lui sourirent puis la conversation s'orienta vers le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Ils étaient tous en leur possession, il ne leur manquait plus que cela pour en finir avec Voldemort, une fois pour toutes.

- Il faut quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'eux magiquement ou bien du venin de Basilic.

Harry fit une moue pensive. C'était presque impossible à trouver.

- Le venin de Basilic, ça se vend non ? demanda Harry d'une voix songeuse.

- Je pense oui, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais ça doit coûter une fortune.

- Allons-y, lança Harry en se levant.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, effarés mais se levèrent pour le suivre. De toute façon, quoi qu'ils disent, Harry ne les écouterait pas. Ils transplanèrent dans la rue sombre et lugubre côtoyant le Chemin de Traverse puis se dirigèrent vers un antiquaire renommé pour vendre des produits illicites et dangereux, mais à un prix toujours plus exorbitant. Ils revêtirent un capuchon sur leur tête et entrèrent dans la boutique misérable. Un vieil homme édenté aux cheveux gris, longs et ternes, avec une peau cireuse et un regard fuyant, sortit de l'arrière-boutique lorsque la sonnette retentit à leur entrée. Harry avança vers le comptoir, gardant un pas sûr et rapide. Il demanda à l'homme sans le saluer s'il vendait du venin de Basilic. Le vieil homme ancra ses yeux bleus très clairs dans ceux de Harry et sourit.

- Etes-vous sûr de pouvoir vous le payer, Harry Potter ?

Harry resta de marbre en entendant l'homme l'appeler par son nom, souriant juste mystérieusement. Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole poussiéreuse remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. Il la posa sur le comptoir précautionneusement.

- C'est ma dernière fiole, faites-y attention !

- Quel est son prix, demanda Harry en sortant une bourse de sa poche.

- Cinq cents gallions.

Aucune expression ne transperça le visage de Harry encore une fois et il sortit le prix demandé de sa bourse, l'allégeant considérablement. Il avait bien fait de remplir sa bourse, la veille. Il prit le flacon et sortit rapidement de la boutique, entraînant ses amis avec lui. Ils transplanèrent à nouveau au QG.

- Harry, tu as été formidable ! s'écria Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

- C'est vrai, mon pote, approuva le roux, je me demande où tu as appris à contrôler si bien tes expressions.

Harry sourit intérieurement alors que ses pensées s'envolèrent sans son autorisation vers un jeune homme blond. Il secoua la tête et se morigéna mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à Draco lorsqu'il travaillait pour vaincre Voldemort, il pourrait faire un truc insensé qu'il regretterait tout de suite, comme aller dans le repaire de Voldemort pour l'embrasser tout de suite.

_---------- _

Draco entra dans le Manoir de son Maître d'un pas sûr de lui et serein. Il ne devait plus penser à Harry pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse percer ses défenses en occlumencie. Il chassa donc le brun de son esprit, ce n'était pas raisonnable dans ce Manoir.

Goyle vint le voir dès qu'il entra dans l'immense hall morbide. Il avait l'air excité et heureux. Draco comprit aussitôt qu'une attaque devait avoir été prévue. Il sourit, un peu d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Une attaque ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme massif.

- Ouais, jubila Goyle, sur Poudlard ! Demain soir !

Draco soupira. Harry viendrait sûrement, ils devraient encore se battre l'un contre l'autre.

- Le Maître n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer la réunion. On y va ?

Draco hocha la tête. Ils enfilèrent leurs masques et entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception. Une grande table occupait toute la longueur de la pièce et une centaine de personnes masquées étaient assises autour de celle-ci. Draco prit place sur son siège habituel, à la droite de son père et la réunion commença.

- Mes chers fidèles, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix effrayante. J'ai prévu de lancer une attaque sur Poudlard dès demain soir. Harry Potter a été trop loin, cette fois-ci ! Il a pris des choses qui m'appartenaient et que je me fais un devoir de récupérer. Si on attaque son école chérie, il viendra et je vais me charger de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Voilà quatre ans que le vieux fou est mort et il me nargue toujours par le biais de son chevalier Potter. Mais demain soir, Mangemorts, demain soir, tout sera fini.

Draco ne s'autorisa pas encore à ressentir de l'inquiétude, son maître était trop prêt, les risques trop grands. Voldemort commença à leur expliquer le déroulement de la bataille.

Au même moment, trois jeunes de vingt ans venaient de détruire ses six premiers Horcruxes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

Voldemort venait de terminer sa réunion et les Mangemorts quittaient la salle de réception rapidement. Draco partit avec ses parents. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la vieille demeure, Draco se permit de poser une bise affectueuse sur la joue de sa mère. Ils lui demandèrent, bien sûr, où il avait passé la nuit mais, comme d'habitude, Draco éluda la question. Pourtant, maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus à côté de lui, il laissa son inquiétude et son angoisse prendre le pas sur ses émotions. Voldemort était vraiment déterminé à tuer Harry. Mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Une main tapa sur son épaule alors qu'il allait transplaner avec ses parents pour rentrer chez lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à un Blaise très inquiet. Il fit signe à sa mère qu'il les rejoignait puis transplana avec Blaise dans un pub irlandais miteux. Ils commandèrent un whisky Pur Feu que Blaise laissa devant lui mais Draco en but la moitié d'une longue gorgée.

- Tu étais avec Harry ? demanda le jeune homme noir.

Draco se rappela deux corps se caressant et s'embrassant dans une infinie tendresse. Il hocha la tête. Blaise soupira et lui fit un sourire.

- Je suis sûr qu'il échappera, comme d'habitude, à la mort demain. Potter est un incroyable chanceux, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Il suffit d'une fois, d'une seule malheureuse fois, murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco finit son verre puis Blaise fit glisser le sien vers le blond qui le remercia d'un sourire.

- Peut-être même que c'est Harry qui va le tuer demain et alors toute cette mascarade finira.

Draco leva la tête et ancra ses yeux gris dans les orbes chocolat de son ami.

- Je mourrais si Harry était tué.

Blaise se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Il murmura alors, que, quoi qu'il arrive, il veillerait personnellement à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Puis il transplana, laissant le blond finir son verre et repartir chez ses parents.

Il entra dans la Manoir Malfoy d'un pas vif mais lourd de tristesse. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte mais sursauta en voyant sa mère assise sur son lit, l'attendant.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, Draco ? demanda sa mère d'un ton inquiet.

Draco soupira et s'assit sur son lit à côté de sa mère. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et une larme vint perler au coin de son œil gauche.

- De qui parles-tu Maman ?

- De cette personne que tu aimes si fort et qui te rends si triste. De cette personne qui te fait partir le soir avec le cœur léger pour nous revenir le matin avec le cœur ensanglanté. Dis-le moi…

Draco essuya sa larme, pleurer était indigne de Harry. Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, des images de sa nuit passée l'envahirent et il frissonna doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les yeux gris de sa mère.

- C'est quelqu'un que je ne suis pas censé aimer Maman, murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un que j'aime à en mourir mais que je ne devrais pas aimer.

- Elle ne t'aime pas ? continua sa mère.

Les images revinrent avec force, montrant un Harry l'aimant, lui chuchotant des « je t'aime » enflammés.

- Si, on s'aime. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime, répondit-il.

Narcissa embrassa le front de son fils. Cette personne était donc un homme.

- Il est du côté de Dumbledore, c'est cela mon fils ? demanda la voix de Lucius, les faisant sursauter.

Narcissa se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire. L'homme s'assit à côté d'eux alors que Draco hochait la tête. Il sourit mystérieusement.

- Pour que cela te rende si triste, cela ne peut être que Harry Potter, non ?

Draco se redressa et regarda son père. Ils se regardèrent de longs instants avant que le fils n'acquiesce. Ses parents se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien.

- On le protègera demain si tu nous le demande mais, seulement lui, personne d'autre de l'autre côté. Seulement Potter. C'est compris, Draco ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se demanda comment il avait fait pour avoir des parents si extraordinaires. Il s'endormit alors, ses pensées repartant vers un jeune brun aux yeux verts, un homme dont le destin de tous dépendait mais celui de Draco était littéralement entre ses mains.

_----------_

Harry s'assit sur le canapé noirci. Il épousseta ses vêtements et éclata de rire. Un rire au son joyeux mais qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une si forte détonation, riait-il. La vieille Black en a eu la bouche fermée.

Hermione, qui tentait de se relever de dessous un Ron, plié en deux par le rire également, soupira :

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, on a détruit tout le salon.

Les rires de Harry et Ron redoublèrent et, lorsqu'elle fut debout et qu'elle regarda la pièce, elle se laissa aller à l'hilarité des deux garçons. La mère de Sirius commença alors à reprendre sa voix.

- Ma maison ! Espèces de traîtres à leur sang, de sales Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vous avez détruit ma maison !

La voix partait dans les aigus à la fin et Harry rit encore plus. Il se leva, suivi de Ron, pour remettre le rideau devant le tableau. Ils y parvinrent seulement au bout de longues minutes entrecoupées de rires sous les exclamations outrées de la peinture. Hermione, pendant ce temps, lançait des « reparo » partout dans la pièce. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Hermione fit chauffer du thé et du café pour Harry. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et soupirèrent de concert.

Alors qu'il buvait le café noir que lui avait préparé son amie, Harry se laissa aller à penser à l'homme qu'il aimait. Maintenant que Voldemort avait un pied dans la tombe, il se demanda ce qui allait advenir de Draco. Il était et resterait un Mangemort, tuant et torturant des humains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, Ron et moi ne te jugerons pas.

Harry ancra ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille puis, baissa la tête aussitôt.

- J'aime, murmura-t-il.

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard inquiet puis Ron entoura les épaules de Harry de son bras.

- Ouais, moi aussi, plaisanta-t-il. Elle s'appelle Hermione, c'est une Miss-je-sais-tout mais bon on n'y peut plus rien mainte… Aie !

- La ferme, Ron ! Si c'est pour raconter des conneries pareilles, parfois vaut mieux que tu te taises.

Harry fit un sourire complice à son ami alors que Hermione lui demanda qui était cet homme.

- Il est du mauvais côté. C'est un Mangemort et je suis en train de le mener à sa perte.

Hermione poussa un cri stupéfait.

- Un Mangemort ? Harry, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux d'un Mangemort ? Enfin… je veux dire comment en es-tu arrivé à l'aimer ?

Harry vit deux corps s'aimant tendrement comme si demain n'existait plus.

- Je ne sais pas mais on s'aime. Et chaque matin, je dois le quitter. Lui, il tue ceux que je protège.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et courut dans sa chambre. Ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier et le suivirent en courant. Ils le retrouvèrent couché sur le lit de Sirius, le visage défait. Hermione vint se coucher devant lui, enfouissant sa tête sur sa poitrine et Ron, tout de suite après, se coucha derrière eux en les prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent sur ce lit longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne les fasse sursauter.

- Je vois qu'il y a la même ambiance que chez moi !

- Blaise ! s'exclama Harry. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens faire mon travail Potter, quelle question ! Sais-tu que j'ai laissé une personne dans le même état que toi derrière moi ?

La lumière se fit dans le regard de Hermione.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Malfoy ? Harry, tu es amoureux de Malfoy ?

Ron se tourna brusquement vers eux et éclata de rire.

- Alors là ! Jamais, je n'aurais pu deviner, je cherche qui est ce mec depuis qu'on est monté dans cette chambre mais je me rends compte que j'aurais pu chercher longtemps.

Harry se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Blaise vint s'asseoir avec eux et leur expliqua l'attaque de demain.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Blaise, Voldemort est prêt à mourir, maintenant ! lança Ron. Il ne manque plus que ce serpent vicieux à tuer.

_On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudis qu'on appelle maison_

Le soir venant, Harry et Draco quittèrent leurs proches en même temps. Ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant une petite cabane qui ne tenait que grâce aux sorts que Harry lui avait jeté. Ils apparurent à deux secondes d'intervalle l'un de l'autre. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot et ouvrirent la grille permettant de rentrer dans la vieille bicoque. Lorsque, enfin, ils furent à l'intérieur, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry nicha son visage dans le cou du blond et Draco posa sa joue sur les cheveux décoiffés du brun.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Draco répondit au baiser et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le lit. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans se lâcher. Draco se pencha lentement sur Harry, sans fermer ses yeux argentés. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche et lui murmura dans une litanie infinie, seulement entrecoupée de baisers, à quel point il l'aimait. Harry sourit et mit sa main sur la nuque du Mangemort pour le retenir sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier entrouvrit alors sa bouche et Harry y glissa sa langue. Il passa sa seconde main sur le dos de Draco qu'il caressa avec de tendres mouvements circulaires.

Draco rompit le baiser et se releva. Il enleva sa robe, poussant Harry à faire la même chose. Le brun se recula jusqu'au sommet du lit et Draco revint s'allonger sur lui. Ils reprirent chacun la bouche de l'autre alors que Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise noire de Draco. Ce dernierr entreprit de commencer la même chose mais s'arrêta en gémissant lorsque la langue de Harry passa lentement de sa bouche à son cou. Bientôt, la chemise du blond ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Harry passa ses mains froides sur le torse brûlant de son amant qui frissonna. Draco lui attrapa les mains et, après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur chacune, recommença à déboutonner sa chemise. Puis, après en avoir écarté les pans, il se pencha et commença à embrasser délicatement le torse du brun, s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis, ses abdominaux, les quelques cicatrices... Il se délectait des petits gémissements et des soupirs du brun.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'attira vers lui, afin de capturer ses lèvres qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant que leurs mains s'affairaient à enlever leurs vêtements restants.

Draco recommença ses douces caresses avec sa bouche, descendant cette fois bien plus bas. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le nombril où il joua de sa langue pour arracher d'autres gémissements à l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry se cambra légèrement alors que Draco s'approcha de son érection dressée. Il souffla sur le gland rougi du brun qui le supplia silencieusement. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée excepté les « je t'aime » et tous deux comprenaient que peut-être cette nuit serait leur dernière ensemble.

Draco posa un baiser sur le gland et Harry haleta soudainement. Draco sourit alors et entoura le membre durci de ses lèvres qu'il laissa glisser doucement le long de l'érection. Harry soupira et poussa un petit cri d'extase puis, dans une invitation implicite, il mit trois doigts de Draco dans sa bouche, les suçant, les léchant, le plus sensuellement possible. Draco gémit, sa bouche suçant toujours l'érection de son aimé avec soin. Il sentait son propre sexe durcir de plus en plus alors, il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Harry et en approcha un de son intimité. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde pour mettre ses jambes autour du cou de Draco pour que le doigt le pénètre tout de suite. Il poussa un cri et se cambra sous l'intrusion, Draco s'affairait toujours sur son sexe mais faisait un lent va-et-vient avec son doigt. Il en rajouta un autre aussitôt et Harry gémit de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les autres, Draco se retira et se releva pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il enleva ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée, les jambes de Harry reposant désormais sur ses épaules. Il entra d'un coup franc et Harry ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Draco entoura le membre de Harry avec sa main et le caressa doucement pour faire revenir le plaisir. Il commença à aller et venir en lui dès que le premier gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre. Leurs mouvements commencèrent sensuellement puis ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, leurs âmes n'en formant plus qu'une. Tous deux pensaient à ce moment que, même si le destin voulait les séparer le lendemain, ils ne feraient plus qu'un à jamais, ils se seraient dévoués corps et âme à l'autre cette nuit-même. Jamais plus, ils ne pourraient vivre séparés. Si l'un mourait, l'autre le suivrait. Harry finit par n'avoir plus qu'une envie, celle de tuer Voldemort et Draco commença à vouloir que Harry tue réellement son Maître.

Avec un cri plus fort que les autres où se mêlaient un « je t'aime » et un « Draco », Harry se répandit entre leurs deux corps, vite suivi de Draco qui jouit en Harry. Le blond se laissa tomber à côté de Harry en prenant soin de bien rester en lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle. Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes, leurs deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement, à l'image de leurs cœurs.

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me, protect me_

Ils se détachèrent enfin et Harry se retourna dans les bras de Draco pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ne voulant plus se détacher mais Draco se décolla. Il repoussa Harry tendrement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du brun. Harry posa une main sur la joue de Draco et ferma les yeux.

- J'aime entendre les battements de ton cœur, Harry. J'aime l'entendre battre pour moi.

Harry sourit et releva la tête de Draco. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Draco se coucha sur le dos, suivi de Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne pas parler de nos… occupations… quand nous sommes tous les deux mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le brun tourna son visage doux vers lui et le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, lui montrant qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

- Demain, Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Je ferais parti des Mangemorts qui doivent y aller. Voldemort compte te tuer lors de cette bataille.

- Je sais…

- Oui, je me doute que l'espion a bien fait son travail, une fois encore…

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était si difficile de parler de cela tous les deux. Ils étaient l'opposé de l'autre et aucun ne voulait arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Une main se posa sur sa joue.

- Excuse-moi. Je voudrais te demander une faveur, Harry. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose au nom de notre amour…

- C'est impossible, Draco. C'est impossible et tu le sais, je dois y aller demain. C'est primordial.

Draco retourna se coucher sur son côté et tourna le dos à Harry.

- On pourrait rester ici tous les deux et ne pas y aller, on pourrait…

- On a déjà parlé de ça, Draco, il ne sert à rien de continuer à dire des choses aussi inutiles.

Draco se leva du lit, avança à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain et ressortit avec un peignoir autour de lui. Harry soupira. Si Draco partait enfiler un vêtement, c'est qu'une dispute arrivait, le blond détestait se disputer alors qu'il était nu.

- Dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi préfères-tu sauver des gens inconnus plutôt que vivre avec moi loin de tout ça ? Ne suis-je pas aussi important que ces autres que tu protèges ? N'ai-je pas besoin de protection, moi aussi ?

Harry se redressa vivement, mit un drap autour de sa taille et répondit, d'une voix basse mais déçue :

- Je pensais que tu avais compris Draco, je pensais que tu savais que je devais faire cela. Je suis l'Elu comme tout le monde le dit si bien. J'ai beau détesté ce statut, il n'empêche que c'est la réalité, je suis celui qui doit protéger les autres et les sauver en tuant TON Maître. Je suis celui qui doit empêcher des connards de continuer à tuer des gens innocents et je le ferais. Jamais, je ne pourrais partir en sachant que je ne laisse que le chaos derrière moi, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne pourrais fuir, c'est comme si c'était moi qui tuait ces gens sinon.

- Ah non, ça, c'est moi qui fais ça, le _connard_…

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Draco, je…

- Bien sûr que tu parlais de moi, Harry, coupa Draco. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être le seul qui ait besoin de toi, le seul qui te fasse vivre, le seul qui mérite ton cœur… Mais je comprends qu'un assassin comme moi n'a pas le droit à ta protection, ni à ton amour.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se tut soudainement. Il laissa tomber le drap et avança dans la direction du blond. Il s'agrippa férocement à son cou et le serra très fort. Il essaya de faire passer tout son amour dans cette étreinte, tout ce que le blond réclamait. Draco, qui s'était tendu, se laissa aller doucement et chacun d'eux laissa tomber des larmes silencieuses, comme si leur amour n'avait besoin, lui, que du silence pour exister.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Harry, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais, mon amour.

- Je sais, je le sais...

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se couchèrent dans le lit. Ils s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent. Chacun devait préparer la bataille avec son propre camp. Draco embrassa Harry et voulut se lever mais Harry le retint. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que le brun ne prenne la parole :

- Tu es la personne que j'ai le plus envie de protéger, Draco, tu es celui qui me donne le plus envie de vivre et celui pour qui bat mon cœur, rappelle-toi. Alors, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Ce soir, je vais tuer Voldemort, ce soir, tu seras recherché par toute l'Angleterre, ce soir, on s'enfuit. On quitte ce pays et on vit notre vie à nous deux.

Draco serra son amant dans ses bras si fort que Harry dut le repousser en riant.

- Et tes amis ? demanda le blond.

- Je reviendrais les voir de temps en temps, il existe des dizaines de moyens de venir les voir. C'est de toi dont j'ai le plus besoin.

Ils allèrent ensemble dans la douche où ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, ils sortirent de la petite masure et partirent chacun de leur côté, avec un dernier baiser.

_Sommes-nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens-toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin_

Le moment de l'attaque arriva bien trop vite au goût des deux hommes. Draco et les autres Mangemorts arrivèrent lorsque le soleil se coucha. La pensée de n'être qu'un stupide pion dans la bataille entre Harry et son Maître envahit son esprit. Il n'avait pas sa place au milieu de tout ça, sa place était près de Harry, loin de tout ça. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il transplanait pour rejoindre celui qui tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée entre eux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre heureux comme tous les autres êtres humains ?

Il sentit une main lui serrer l'épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard noir inquiet de son ami. Il lui sourit. Blaise lui murmura alors un « pardonne-moi » mais quand Draco voulut approfondir le sujet, Blaise reporta son attention devant lui. Draco en fit de même et remarqua alors l'armée de la « lumière » comme ils s'appelaient. Il chercha tout de suite Harry des yeux et son cœur se mit à battre très fort lorsqu'il le vit, devant tout le monde, courageux, sa baguette à la main, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs yeux les démangèrent. Harry sourit plus tendrement. Puis, soudain Blaise, qui était près de lui, transplana et se retrouva aux côtés de Harry.

- C'était toi, le traître, s'exclama Voldemort.

Blaise ne lui fit qu'un sourire insolent et le premier sort fut jeté. C'était Draco. Un sort de désarmement. Il avait voulu montrer qu'il était vexé, déçu, qu'il se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami. Le noir lui lança un regard désolé et la bataille commença.

Harry et Voldemort s'éloignèrent rapidement. Draco ne les voyait plus et l'inquiétude commençait à le ronger. Il lançait des sorts à tort et à travers, ne se souciant même pas des personnes qui les recevaient vraiment. Puis, il tomba nez à nez avec Blaise. Le noir baissa aussitôt sa baguette.

- Tue-moi Dray, moi, je suis incapable de te tuer.

Draco avait aussi baissé sa baguette et le regardait avec un regard déçu et blessé.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Blaise ? Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ? murmura-t-il.

- Enfin Draco, tu devrais être le premier à me comprendre ! Putain, comment peux-tu accepter de toucher quelqu'un d'aussi pur que Harry et tuer des gens juste après ? Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir en sachant que tu viens de mettre fin à la vie d'êtres humains comme toi pour une idéologie fausse ?

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais je l'aime et je t'aimais aussi ! Tu m'as trahi !

- Pourquoi Draco ? Qu'ai-je fait de plus que de vouloir sauver des enfants d'une mort certaine ? Qu'ai-je fait de plus que me ranger du côté où on a tous le droit de vivre, peu importe que l'on soit Sang-Pur ou Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi, Dray, je n'ai fait que choisir le chemin que me guidait ma conscience.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? continua Draco d'une voix pleine de douleur.

- Draco, es-tu prêt à passer au-dessus des ordres pour me laisser la vie sauve ? Je sais qu'être Mangemort n'était pas ton rêve, je sais pourquoi tu l'es devenu ! Draco, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tes sentiments pour Harry te montrer la véritable voie ?

Draco baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour en disant à voix basse qu'il était trop tard pour changer. Blaise laissa une larme couler sur ses joues et repartit se battre.

_----------_

Harry se battait sans relâche, Blaise venait de tuer le serpent comme prévu et le reste n'incombait plus qu'à Harry. Il jeta un rapide regard circulaire autour de lui pour voir tout le montre se battre avec les dernières forces qu'ils possédaient. C'était si triste. Son cœur se déchira en voyant Blaise et Draco se parler avec des visages douloureux, trop douloureux. Il pria intérieurement pour que Draco ne fasse pas de bêtises. Un sort douloureux jeté sur son épaule le ramena au combat qu'il menait avec Voldemort. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre eux. Harry commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Ils auraient peut-être dû plus dormir cette nuit. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers tous les délicieux matins qu'il avait passé avec Draco. C'était si bon de se réveiller aux côtés de son amour. Il voulait tellement pouvoir vivre enfin avec lui. Il leva sa baguette et sans attendre une seule seconde, il jeta le sort mortel sur son ennemi qui l'évita une première fois. Le second sort le toucha en pleine poitrine et il tomba directement sur le sol, droit comme un piquet. Un souffle immense envahit le champ de bataille et Draco transplana aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Vite ! Partons ! Tout va exploser ! hurla-t-il avant de prendre son bras.

Harry se dégagea et lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le monde comme ça. Il se mit à courir partout en hurlant à tout le monde de transplaner alors que le souffle se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Draco atterrit devant lui, l'empoigna et les fit transplaner sur le sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, soupirant de soulagement devant le fait que la protection anti-transplanage ait été enlevée.

_Et maintenant, nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Le temps où on n'avait rien fait_

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! cria Harry en se débattant. Je dois leur dire.

Mais Draco ne le lâchait pas. Il le tenait fermement contre lui. Une forte détonation les fit tomber sur le sol et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol, le brun toujours dans les bras de Draco. Harry hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il se mit à pleurer et à taper sur la poitrine de Draco mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas.

- NON ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as empêché de les sauver ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Non… Ron… Hermione… Dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas morts… Malfoy, lâche-moi… Draco… Je t'en prie… Dis-moi qu'ils vont venir… Dis-moi qu'ils sont tous à m'attendre… Ils ne sont pas morts… Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi ?

Draco ne répondait rien, il se contentait de caresser le dos de Harry qui opposait de moins en moins de résistance. Il finit par arrêter de parler et il posa son visage sur le cœur de Draco. Il pleura, pleura, pleura… Draco avait le cœur brisé de le voir comme ça. Ses yeux étaient embués en pensant à ses parents, à Blaise… Il avait mal pour Harry. Mais il se cria de rester fort pour deux. Harry était bien triste pour deux, lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Harry ne cessait de pleurer et Draco lui murmurait maintenant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Le brun avait les mains accrochées à la robe de Draco et il serrait si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Draco finit par le faire reculer doucement et se pencha vers lui. Il posa son front contre le sien et attendit que Harry croise enfin son regard. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement et attendit patiemment que Harry approfondisse lui-même le baiser, ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry fit glisser lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres et caressa celle de son amour tendrement et désespérément.

Ils se détachèrent lorsque Harry cessa de pleurer. Ils se relevèrent doucement mais Harry semblait complètement perdu. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et Draco dut le soutenir pour le faire transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans la cabane miteuse qui abritait leur amour. Draco soutenait toujours Harry qui était complètement sonné et amorphe. Il le coucha sur leur lit et le déshabilla. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon, il le plaça sous les couvertures. Ensuite, il se mit également en sous-vêtements et se coucha près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, Harry s'accrocha à lui dans un ultime effort et se remit à pleurer. Mais ses sanglots étaient silencieux, résignés. Il s'endormit alors dans les bras de son amant, vite suivi par Draco.

Draco se réveilla avant Harry le lendemain matin. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui rappela tristement la veille. Il posa un baiser sur le front plissé soucieusement de son compagnon et se leva. Il fila sous la douche où il savoura l'eau chaude en fermant les yeux. Un corps tremblant se colla soudainement à lui et deux bras entourèrent son cou. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais entoura la taille de Harry avec ses bras. Ils restèrent sous l'eau une dizaine de minutes sans bouger puis Harry remonta la tête pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour ne plus se dégager avant longtemps.

- Je t'aime, murmura Draco en baisant les cheveux mouillés de Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je sais que je suis égoïste et que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi hier mais je t'aime et je veux vivre mon amour avec toi maintenant.

- Tais-toi s'il te plaît, n'en parle plus. Embrasse-moi, aime-moi, fais-moi oublier que nous sommes seuls. Montre-moi que l'amour méritait d'être sauvé, je t'en prie…

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant, nous sommes tout seuls_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Square Grimmaud, Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus. Il laissa Draco passer devant et serra intensément ses poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Draco ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent doucement. Harry sursauta en entendant des voix. Il attrapa la main de Draco et la maintint fermement. Draco se tourna vers lui avec une lueur interrogative au fond des yeux. Harry le guida vers le salon, d'où provenaient les voix mais s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte. Draco lui pressa doucement la main et Harry poussa la porte.

Il poussa une exclamation avant qu'une touffe ébouriffée lui cache la vue.

- Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, sanglota Hermione dans son cou.

Elle se décolla et il put voir qu'une petite partie de l'Ordre était là. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry lui sourit. Blaise était là aussi.

- On a pu transplaner dès que tu nous l'as dit, même si beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas pu être sauvé. On est les seuls.

Draco serra la main plus fort de Harry plus fortement et le brun se recula pour se rapprocher de la chaleur de son compagnon. Mais, à ce moment-là, tout le monde remarqua Draco et la plupart se levèrent en sortant leurs baguettes. Harry se plaça devant lui et lança un bouclier.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Je venais prendre mes affaires, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez vivants, en fait et… enfin, j'allais partir.

- Oui mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui tenir la main et de l'emmener pour ça ? demanda Tonks avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Je suis avec lui, depuis dix-neuf mois maintenant.

Si le moment n'était pas aussi mal choisi, Draco aurait bien éclaté de rire devant les mines stupéfaites des personnes assises dans la pièce.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu sais que c'est lui qui a tué Neville, il y a trois ans, non ? demanda Molly comme si Harry avait perdu la tête.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous l'impose pas, nous partons tous les deux, tout de suite.

Hermione se retourna vers lui alors que Ron se levait brusquement et ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je pars avec lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami et je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que si j'habitais ici. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne jamais dire à personne que Draco est parti avec moi. Je vous en prie, je l'aime vraiment et je veux vivre avec lui. Pourriez-vous faire ça pour moi ?

Draco pensa que Harry avait perdu la tête de demander un truc comme ça quand on voyait les visages choqués de ses amis. Pourtant, contre toute attente, tous hochèrent la tête mais plus personne ne dit un mot. Harry se retourna et le conduisit vers l'étage. Ron, Blaise et Hermione les suivirent et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Harry.

- Tu me le promets ? demanda Ron d'une voix éteinte.

Harry se détacha de Draco et prit le roux dans ses bras en lui murmurant que jamais, il ne pourrait se passer de lui plus de deux jours de toute façon. Ron rit doucement. Draco empaquetait les bagages de Harry pour le laisser dire au revoir à ses amis.

Hermione le prit aussi dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Je veux bien te laisser partir puisque tu dis que tu reviendras nous voir. Et puis, je dois dire que vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux.

Blaise serra Harry dans ses bras, plus furtivement, avant de s'attarder sur Draco.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué, Malfoy, lui dit-il en souriant.

- De rien, Zabini, tu es trop chiant, ma baguette ne voulait pas s'attarder sur toi, de toute façon ! répondit Draco avec un sourire ironique.

Blaise lui tendit une main en murmurant :

- Amis ?

- Toujours…

- A jamais ?

- Toujours…

Ils s'enlacèrent et Harry eut un sourire attendri. Il prit la main de Draco et leur fit à tous un signe avant de sortir de la maison. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt devant leur petite cabane de bord de mer. Ils entrèrent en se tenant toujours la main, leurs cœurs apaisés comme jamais.

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me, protect me_

- Je t'aime...

Harry sourit. Il se coucha sur le lit, face à Draco et lui signe de venir sur lui. Draco ne se fit pas prier et ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Harry était tout tremblant mais lui répondit la même chose.

- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond en posant des petites baisers sur son cou.

- Rien que toi et moi…

- Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus penser qu'à toi et à moi. A ne plus protéger les autres sauf moi…

- Et toi, tu vas me protéger ? demanda Harry, gémissant sous les assauts de la langue de son homme.

- Oui, je te protégerais de tout ce qui fait de toi un Survivant. Je vais te protéger en te pervertissant.

Il ponctua sa phrase en enlevant le tee-shirt de Harry.

- C'est trop tard, je le suis déjà mon ange… Il faudrait que tu me protèges de toi alors.

Draco rit doucement et captura sa bouche. Ils s'aimèrent encore et encore. La vie n'appartenait plus qu'à eux.

_Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bon… C'est l'heure du verdict… J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'était pas si nul que je ne le crois…**_

_**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience…**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous…**_

_**Lunapix…**_


End file.
